Advances in computer technology have enabled the further miniaturization of the components required to build computer systems. As such, new categories of computer systems have been created. One of the newer categories of computer systems is the portable, hand held, or “palmtop” computer system, also referred to as a personal digital assistant or PDA. Other examples of a portable computer system include electronic address books, electronic day planners, electronic schedulers and the like.
A handheld computer system is a computer that is small enough to be held in the user's hand and, as a result, handhelds are readily carried about in the user's briefcase, purse, and in some instances, in the user's pocket. By virtue of its size, the handheld computer, being inherently lightweight, is therefore exceptionally portable and convenient.
One problem encountered with prior art handheld computer systems is the lack of an intuitive user interface for selecting and configuring network connection options. In some operating systems for handheld computer systems, it is difficult for users to discern the connection between network (e.g., Internet Service Provider or ISP) profiles and connection profiles (e.g., Bluetooth or Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol). Specifically, each network profile must be configured with a connection profile. Thus it has proven problematic for some users to correctly configure a network profile, as the need to configure a connection profile is not clearly communicated to the user. Furthermore, in some handheld computers systems, access to the connection profile screen is embedded within the network profile. This makes it unlikely that an inexperienced user will realize the importance of configuring a connection profile when configuring their network profiles
Another commonly encountered problem with prior art systems is that when switching network profiles, many users do not know that they must also switch the connection profile. Again this is attributable to the connection profile being embedded within the network profile which means that the link between a network profile and the connection profile is not readily apparent to most users. As access to the connection profile screen is embedded within the network profile, it is difficult for users to switch between network profiles easily and quickly.
For example, a user can pair a handheld computer with a cell phone in order to access the Internet while commuting to work. Upon arriving at work, the user may then want to switch their network profile to take advantage of the faster Internet connection provided by a local LAN. Using a prior art system, the user must navigate a variety of screens in the network profile before successfully switching the connection profile and thus enable communication on the LAN. This is both time consuming and, for some users, a confusing process as the connection profiles are not clearly associated with any given network profiles.